james_lost_episode_creepypastasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Death of Stan
I'm sure that many of you have heard of the series South Park. Its a series on Comedy Central that involves around 4 boys named Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick going on bizarre adventures in the town of Colorado. Anyways, the reason why I bring this up is because of a unaired episode that I will never forget. Here's the story. I was a higher-up working at Comedy Central Studios back in 2005 as a episode reviewer for the series South Park. You see, we were called into the viewing room to watch the episode that was supposed to be the episode "Erection Day", but instead, a episode that seemed to be a alternate version of said episode. It was named "The Death of Stan". The episode started with Eric Cartman watching TV and eating crisps when his mom and dad come into the scene. His mom says "Eric, we are going to the talent show tonight. Need a babysitter?". Eric says "Sure, mom." and his mom says "Okay.". It then cuts to the talent show where all of the parents are watching. Stan then comes into the stage and starts singing. This is where things started to go downhill. All of the parents were booing at Stan, while Eric, Kenny and Kyle were at the back of the stage looking scared. It then cut back to the parents booing at Stan and one of the parents pulled out a gun and shot him in the head. Eric, Kenny and Kyle then went onto the stage and saw Stan dead. Eric then said "Oh my god! They killed Stan!" and Kyle pointed to the parents and said "You bastards!". The parents then went up to Eric, Kenny and Kyle and started beating them up. It then cut to Eric on his bed looking depressed, with cuts and bruises all over him. There was absolutely no sound during this. After 30 seconds of pure silence, Eric started crying. The odd thing was that the crying sounded legit, as if the voice actor of Eric was actually crying. After 1 minute of this, Eric stopped crying and looked at the window. His eyes were bloodshot. Eric then said "Why? Why did it have to be Stan who died? Why couldn't it been me?". Eric then pulled out a knife and started stabbing himself in the chest. Eric then fell to the floor dead, in a pool of blood. It then cut to Kenny on his bed crying. He then opened the window, jumped out of the window and hit the road. A car then hit him, blood splattering everywhere. It then showed Kyle getting a gun. He then aimed it at his head and pulled the trigger, blood and brain matter flying everywhere. The episode then ended there. No credits, nothing. We were shocked, so we called Trey Parker and Matt Stone into the viewing room and said to them to watch the episode from the start to the end, so they did. We didn't want to watch it again, so we waited outside of the viewing room for it to end. Eventually, Trey Parker and Matt Stone both came out angry. They demanded to know a explanation to the episode. The only explanation we could come up with was that some maniac who hated South Park made the episode and forced the voice actors to do the voices. We locked the tape into a vault and we decided to never watch the episode again. Category:Lost Episodes Category:From The Geoshea's Lost Episodes Wiki Category:Deletion Log Refugees